


The Easy Way

by AKA_Indulgence



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (for a hot minute), (kinda), A little bit of fluff, Attempted Kidnapping, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Sans (Undertale), One-Sided Attraction, Reader can be in highschool or university, Reader goes to a school, Reader has a bodyguard, Reader is a rich kid, Reader might have a crush, Sans is frustrated, Sans is kinda dumb, Sans is... Better than he sounds(?), Secret Crush, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22386682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKA_Indulgence/pseuds/AKA_Indulgence
Summary: It was months ago that Sans had met you. He had met you ONCE. And you had been sweet with him, and you seemed to hit it off pretty well from him. Sans had thought it was a start of something nice... But he found a barrier between the two of you.What was his solution to that?Why- to kidnap you of course. That'd be the easiest way to get you with him right?It makes the most sense.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 17
Kudos: 114





	The Easy Way

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> Yes, I have been gone for awhile, and I am sorry for that! Been prepping to move from city to city, but-!
> 
> This is the result of the raffle held in late December- early January, requested by [Cinaminamin](https://cinaminamin.tumblr.com/). They were a joy to talk with and I love these ideas! Thank you for this actually kinda funny scenario >u<
> 
> So, Cinaminamin, I hope you enjoy, and I hope the rest of you will enjoy this as well ^^

Sans is standing, the sun shining down on him as he waits under a tree, waiting, and waiting. He was waiting for an important person, and he perks up when he hears the car rolling down the road. The shiny, black car. Your car.

Sans watches as you come out of it. He sighs when you step out, the wind gently brushing your hair, his eyelights slowly dilating as he focused on you, on the way the shadows of the leaves danced on your skin. You were always pretty no matter what you looked like that day, like when you brushed your hair until it looked like silk or right now, rubbing your eyes with a fist, yawning, with hair sticking out. He wanted to hold you and let his phalange brush against your skin.

Sans couldn’t lie to himself.. He’s obsessed with you for a few months now. And in all those time he’s only been with you _once_ , wanting to be with you, holding your handas you took walks in the park, press a kiss to the side of your face.

But he hasn’t been able to get close to you since then, stuck watching from afar.

Why?

He stared as someone else climbed out behind you.

A man.

He was tall with a broad shoulder, black suit, black tie, white shirt. Wearing an earpiece, a small microphone sat on the lapel of his suit.

He closed the door behind you, and had leaned closer to you, seeming to be asking you something. You had quickly brushed him off, catching you saying something like “Can’t you just stay home?” With him replying “You know I can't do that, Miss (Y/n).”

… Sans sighed.

That… Was your bodyguard. Your actual, employed bodyguard. 

The one that Sans wanted to be with… Just _had_ to be heavily protected, 24/7. He couldn’t approach you, whether it was from in front of you, behind you, at your _school, your house…_

… He just couldn’t find ways to kidnap you _safely._

And it wasn’t _Sans’_ fault he had been thinking of taking you away to have you to himself.

You’re the daughter of a rich family in Ebott. Your father is the CEO of a business that had chains across the country while your mother had a design company. And they had tight security around the family. There was always _someone_ around you when you were out. Your bodyguard followed you pretty much everywhere, and while Sans isn’t going to say he’d have a challenge if he were to get into a battle with him, but... There’d be a lot of commotion, plus the fact that he has recording gear right on his side didn’t help Sans out.

He hasn’t been able to talk to you, let alone get close to you. He’s always been stuck watching from afar, sneaking around, hiding behind walls, peeking out, teleporting in and out of places as fast as he can. All for a way to get close to you.

It was tiring. It's been months since he met you, the first and last time he has.

* * *

Sans was in the Library- Or rather, the “Librarby”, which has been moved to the surface. Sans had found himself an endless amount of free time when the monsters were freed from the Underground. Sure he had a job and so did Papyrus, being an ambassador of the monsters to the humans, while also doubling as the ‘mascot’. Sans meanwhile occasionally contributed to science projects of others and his own, taking time to watch the and other times working part time to sell his Apostrophe Dogs™.

He was there just to wind down, since he wasn’t really up for much that day, and he was too lazy to be lazy at home.

He was sitting on the table, a book about astronomy and astrophysics opened in front of him, his skull in his hand. Sure, both internet and undernet existed and he had books in his own home but- He hasn't been to the library in awhile and it felt nice to read there.

He had been reading up about celestial mechanics when someone had walked into the Library.

He wouldn't notice any other time. Who would? Just someone entering a building.

But what was bothering him was that she kept walking around the library, through the shelves of books and back out into the open hall again, seeming to get increasingly restless. At one point Sans had noticed her hovering around the science section of the library, and the way she stood just radiated discomfort, and Sans just couldn’t let her be. In other words, her frustrations frustrated him.

He had walked to her, laying a hand on her shoulder.

“i’m sorry, are you oka-“

You jumped at that, whipping around to look at him, a small cry escaping you. You blinked at him for awhile, and you started fumbling around, as if you'd just been caught. Sans was left there with wide eyesockets, blinking a couple of times at the speed that you turned to him.

"Oh.. sorry, um... Didn't mean to just turn on you like that," You laugh while rubbing the back of your head, looking at him apologetically.

“nah, it's alright. i just wanted to ask- are you alright?”

You had given him a look, before turning your eyes away sheepishly.

“Uhm… Yes, it’s just that… I was looking for a book…”

It turns out, you were just too afraid to ask the librarian to help you out.

He'd shake his head, clicking his tongue at you. _what a shy thing you are, huh?_

You had shyly tugged on his sleeve after he asked, not wanting to make eye contact with him. Something about it seemed kind of charming to him for some reason, and he closed his astronomy book, offering to help.

You seemed very happy when he did, quickly holding onto his hand, pulling him into the science section.

You had been so unafraid as soon as he offered you to help. His hand was in yours…

Sans had barely known you at that point, but you had charmed him in that interaction. As you were searching for your book, you had been asking him about the books that you did come across as you rummaged through the books. You had been looking for a book on geology, since that was your assignment for the month. And while you were searching around, you had spotted his astronomy book, starting to ask him questions.

And Sans found that you were great audience.

He didn’t really have people to talk about his interests, or at least thoroughly. Most people around him knew his interests in the stars, and Papyrus Sans liked sciency things. But he had really started to go in-depth about celestial bodies, stars, exoplanets, all of that. And when he was done, you kept asking more questions, and soon enough he was joking around with you, punning and elbowing you. You had laughed with him and joked back, and it was wonderful. Eventually, you found the book, and Sans had followed you to the check out desk, with you giggling at a rock pun he made.

“so i told my bro, ‘i don’t think it’s _mica-_ nda thing.’”

“Oh my god. I think you just listed me names of minerals for the past minute, and I don't even remember them. I promise though, next time I’ll be able to throw more _rocky humor_ at you.”

... Sans raised his brows at you, and he could feel a wide, dumb grin grow on his face.

_ wow... she's perfect! _

Sans had smiled to himself as the two of you finally reached the desk of the librarian.

“… do you want to meet again?” Sans asked, his eyesockets widening again.

You looked at him, taking the book from the librarian, smiling. You opened your mouth to say something...

“Miss (Y/n)!”

A man had rushed forwards to you, grabbing you and pulling you away. A burst of magic suddenly sparked in him, ready to defend you, an unnecessary amount of _need_ to protect you coming out.

“Mr. Scott!” You’d answer to him, showing that you actually knew him, stopping Sans in his tracks.

“Miss (Y/n), you can’t just run away on your own like that, you _know_ who you are-“

“I _know_ who I am, Mr. Scott, and I’m fine!”

“You could’ve been in danger.”  


“But I’m not!”

'Mr. Scott' had taken a look to Sans, who’d just been standing beside you a few seconds earlier, giving him a look.

“I told you, you DON'T just interact with strangers. How long have you’ve known that skeleton?”  


“I… I just met him today…”

He had sighed and rifled through his hair, putting a hand on your shoulder, and by the look on your face you looked like you expected what was coming, sighing and looking away from him.

“You don’t just go up to people you don't know like that, Ms. (Y/n).”

“I know, I know…”

The guy had kept his hand on your shoulder as he turned you around, saying how you could’ve just asked him if you needed to have a book for class. How your parents could’ve even bought it for you, while you groaned that it wasn’t a big deal. Before you went out though, he saw you look back at him for a second, waving to him.

Sans had felt his soul go faster at that last look, watching you taken away from him, until the door closed and he couldn’t see you again.

…

……

………

He found out about your status not soon after that, since right after you left, the librarian (which was a green lizard-like monster with glasses) had leaned over to him, telling him about you. The fact that your parents were such important people, and why you needed that bodyguard around you.

There was a kidnapping attempt way back when you were younger, a kid, of someone trying to get money from your parents. Sure, the group that tried to take you hostage had been arrested and you were unharmed but… That had really scared your parents into tightening security.

Ironically, the fact that there was such security around you was the reason Sans had been trying to abduct you. He had immediately came to that solution as soon as he found out just how unreachable you were to him. He'd come to that after starting to stalk you for awhile, and realizing how much he wanted to have you.

You were impossible to reach. You had people around you at all times, starting from home to your classes, going to take breaks which could range from the park, the mall… And on other times you’d just go home immediately. Those were the worst days for Sans. That meant he had less time to actually even get to _see_ you, since your house… Was another problem entirely.

You lived in the mansion your parents owned, with a big yard surrounding the building. You came in by car by the gates, and you’d come out when you were right at your door, and your bodyguard would follow you inside.

Sans had gotten so close before, calculating where he should teleport so he could get close to the house to avoid the security man sitting at the gate. Sans had been careful. With security around you like that… Sans had scoped your home for a bit, walking around the outside, making sure the yard was empty of people. And sure enough, when he managed to peek into the dining room, he spotted a camera tucked into a corner in the ceiling, pointing down close to where he was.

He couldn’t waste time while he was on your parent’s grounds. He found there was no balcony on the outside of your or your parents’ rooms, with the only one opening up to a living room on the second floor. And he had to disappear immediately after, with how open the doors were. How _visible_ he’d be to any surveillance that’d been put there.

And once while he snuck around the big window to your living room again… Apparently the gardener was working extra late that day, and had yelled at him, screaming when Sans turned his skull and his eyelights saw him, having to disappear again, reappearing outside the house. He had been gasping, hoping no one recognized him. He wouldn’t be, right? That bodyguard of yours had explicitly told you that you were a ‘stranger’ to them.

He had been worried if your parents and bodyguards were monsterphobic but… It was apparent that they were just paranoid when it came to you, monster or human. And while that ridded Sans of any negative feelings to the people around you…

It made it harder for him to get to you.

* * *

Which is now why he sat around the fence- or rather, the _wall_ that was built around your house.

He had followed you around until you got back home again. Waiting outside the building where your classes took place, walking around like a tired shadow from window to window whenever you moved. He had memorized your schedule, your routine, the friends you had, what subjects you had… The fact that your bodyguard would always be nearby. He only left when you’ve entered your house, and Sans knows that your house was always trouble to him. He doesn’t go inside your grounds anymore, it was too risky. People had walked by him time and time again when he did, and after that one time he got spotted, he didn’t want to take the risk again.

He’s thought of it all, how to isolate you and abduct you so he wouldn’t get any hinderance to simply _spending time with you._

He’s thought of taking out your bodyguard with some magic, simply hitting him hard on the head with a bone. He’s thought of catching you by surprise when you were walking in the park, since that was one of the few times your bodyguard wasn’t watching over your shoulder, though he always kept his vigilant eyes on you. He’s even thought of the easiest solution- which was to go into your bedroom at night. He knows where it is, he’s _been inside_ once, and he knows there wasn’t any cameras in your room. Sure, he was there for only half a minute, but the fact that there was no cameras was the only thing he needed to know.

But with every plan he thought up… There was always one problem that kept coming up that stopped him from going further than just be a shadow that followed you day to day.

Your status.

If he fought off your bodyguard… If he surprised you and took you… Hell, if you went to bed one night and disappeared the next day…

People would notice immediately.

And your parents had the power to cause a scene, and many people would be looking for you.

He had thought of ways of getting away with you… But there weren’t many places to run to.

Your bodyguard had an earpiece with him- and if Sans took him out, he’d know immediately of the kidnapping and inform the police. Same as if he ambushed you in the park. Someone would notice you, whether it was him or the people around you. The only time you were alone would probably be when you were in your room, and… Sans didn’t even get the chance to catch you sleeping in the room. Couldn’t take the risk.

There was too much risk.

Because Sans wouldn’t be the only one on the line. He had Papyrus. He had friends. Sans is sure he had been careful to follow you, since if anyone had noticed, he’d be removed immediately. Sans had used his magic mostly on teleportation these past months, and not just because he was too lazy to walk anywhere.

But he didn’t want the risk of getting found out in some way, and his friends… His _brother…_ Getting involved in anything he did for himself.

And it was all tiring to him. Caught between a rock and a hard place.

He had done the same again today, following you around from a distance, seeing you walk into school, walk out of school, Mr. Scott following closely behind. Going into the car, and Sans not bothering following it anymore had teleported to your gates. Waited.

You went home, and Sans had just sat there, wondering if he should just enter your room that night.

Eventually, he had fallen asleep after that, waking up under a tree the next day to the sun hitting his sockets, a beetle crawling over his shorts.

… _i’m tired._

How long has he been doing this? Sure Sans was home enough to not pull any suspicions from Papyrus that he had been _stalking_ someone, and he had time enough away from him to get some time ‘with’ you.

Sans had been stuck for awhile now. And he wasn’t getting any further other than seeing you a few hours of his day. So he decided to take a break, going to the Librar(b)y.

Apparently he didn’t even have enough sleep the last night as he walked in, because the librarian had stood up when he came in, fixing his glasses.

“Sans, are you ok?” His voice was soft, slightly nasally but it oozed stability that eased Sans’ non-existent nerves.

Sans stumbled a bit on his way there and simply smiled his usual smile. Though he knew there were ‘bags’ under his sockets.

“i’m ok.” Sans _might’ve_ tripped on his way, landing on the desk. “i just wanted to ask… do you have that book, uh… ‘anatomy of the rock’ was it?”

“Oh Sans, you’re just out of luck. We’re out of stock since there were a bunch of students coming by the other week, and we’ve seemed lost one of them, so-“

_“Hello!”_ a voice suddenly came from behind him. Familiar, bubbly, soft.

Sans blinked.

That was… That was your voice.

He turned slowly around… And he saw _you,_ walking in _his_ direction, a book in your hand. Your bodyguard was sitting at the entrance, reading a book.

You had a guilty look on your face as you came closer, and he saw that you weren’t actually looking at him. You were looking at the librarian.

“Hey uh… I’m sorry but I… Forgot to give back a book? And… Uh…” You put a book on the desk, ‘Anatomy of the Rock’. The book you were looking for and borrowed all those months ago, when he first met you.

It seemed that even the librarian had forgotten the fact that you’d borrowed from there. Sans knew you didn’t go to the library often. And it seemed, since Sans had helped you borrow the book… You had kept it with you. Apparently even that particular course had ended, but you just had it in your house and didn’t return it, forgetting over and over again.

“It had been at the back of my mind these past few months and I just forgot…”

“well. you just need to pay the late fees, which… hm…” The librarian frowned as he looked at a calculator.

“It’s fine, I’m sorry…” You say sheepishly as you put a single bill with the highest currency. It made Sans blink. “You don’t have to give me change. Consider it a tip for the extreme lateness?” You shrugged.

"Are you sure?" The librarian seemed worried, taking a hand out to you as if trying to stop you from giving him money.

You nodded. “.. Charity?”

It was one bill, sure, but Sans knows that the late fees weren’t even that much.

“Well… That sure makes things easier. Thank you Ms. (Y/n), I’ll definitely use this for the library funds.” The librarian turned to Sans. “Now, you can have it here!” He was laughing, handing Sans the book. That was when you turned to him, and you made a face.

“… Hey… It’s… It’s you!” You were _looking at him,_ smiling that smile he always wished was for him.

It was as if Sans was caught in headlights. He was frozen, and he can feel small beads of sweat forming on the back of his skull. His eyelights had shrunk, his smile forced. He didn’t even acknowledge the book that sat on the desk in front of him.

“… Are you ok?” You tilted your head a bit, and you actually _touched him on the sleeve._

Sans quickly snapped out of it, shaking his skull.

“no- i mean- yes. i’m completely fine.”

You gave him a blank stare, and that’s when he realized he’d caught your hand in an intense grip. Your bodyguard from the corner of his eyesocket had placed the book back down, a tense posture up. Sans quickly let go, chuckling awkwardly.

“I’m sorry if I surprised you!” You put your hands in front of him as if to comfort him, but not on him, as if you were afraid to hurt him. “It’s just… It’s been a really long time since I saw you!”

“… you _remember me?”_ Sans blinked. Did you… Really remember him after all this time?

“Huh? Of _course_ I did!” You giggled.

Oh, that giggle was going to be the end of him.

He felt his soul pulse with happiness at every small shake your shoulders made when you snorted. “It’s been a long time, sure. But you’re not easy to forget! Though…” You broke eye contact with him, looking away for a moment, pursing your lips while your hand started fidgeting with themselves. “Uh… You… You didn’t tell me your name then…”

That’s when you held out your hand to him. “Look, uh… I wanted to know if we could hang out sometime…? If you wanted to go somewhere after this, to the park or something. Ah- wait, you wanted to read so… Uh…” You seemed to sweat for a bit, your eyes going wide and you rubbed the hand that you held out to him on your plain shirt. Plain and simple, something that'd make people forget you were the daughter of a rich couple. “Uh… I meant to say…. I-I’m (Y/n). Nice to meet you…?”

Sans felt a warmness swell in his soul when you seemed to be nervous to introduce yourself to _him._

And all this time he thought he was a nobody to you.

“the name’s sans, sans the skeleton.”

He shook your hand, and you actually _smiled_ when your soft pretty hand shook with his. Yours was so small in his like that, so soft compared to his bones too… He’d thought you’d be disturbed by his hardness. But you seemed excited. In fact your face seemed to light up when you did, and it was infectious.

“Sans! That’s a name I won’t forget, I promise.” You tittered, and he saw your face tint a light red, practically smiling from ear to ear. Your hands were getting warm in his too… Maybe a bit sweaty, but Sans doesn’t mind.

“look, (y/n), i don’t mind going out with you. oh- i mean… i don’t mind _hanging out_ with you. sounds fun.” Sans couldn’t stop the soft rattling of his bones even if he tried. He was shaking too much. He was excited… You actually came to _him_ instead of him to you.

You quickly held onto his hand, leading him to the table your bodyguard was sitting in.

“… Mr. Scott?”

“Yes Ms. (Y/n).”

“… Can I go with him..?”

He gave her a look, then back to Sans. He leaned close to your ear and whispered. “… Is he the one you’ve been talking about?”

You quickly had swatted him away, and Scott made a small chuckle. “J-just, can I go to the park?” You took his hand again so he would lean closer to you, going to his ear.

“.. Can you sit at the edge of the park or something later..?” Sans managed to catch you say. Scott laughed again, nodding. It was soon after that you lead him to the car with darkened windows, going in the back with him while Scott sat at the front, heading to the park.

You sat down with him, explaining about how you said there might be a ghost in your house, based on the security footage the guard showed her (to which Sans just scratched his skull and feigned innocence)... And as you started throwing geology puns at him with him- _"I told you I would **copper-rate** with your puns!"-_ he thought.

… _huh._

So… He didn’t have to resort to kidnapping. He just needed to say hello to you.

Who would’ve thought there was an easier way?

**Author's Note:**

> Sans. Can be dumb. But that's ok, at least he's getting better now.
> 
> Thanks for reading! I really did like this idea, I only wish to write more words. Writing fewer words can be quite difficult when I want to explain much. If there is a mistake or you have criticism, feel free to comment on it! (Just please don't be rude about it ;w;)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and if anyone here have been sticking around from before, thank you so much for staying! I don't know how my time will be after this, but I promise to do my best ^^


End file.
